The Only Thing I'd Ever Needed
by ummmm26
Summary: Percy Jackson/The Host crossover. Annabeth's got Aphrodite in her head. What happens when the goddess of love creates passion between the two people who never thought they'd be together? Annabeth POV. Doesn't follow books. Age 15. One-shot. Republished.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Welcome to my weird, on-the-spot, crossed-over one-shot between The Host and Percy Jackson and the Olympians! You don't have to read the books to understand this. I just thought it would be funny to have this little…situation! And because I'd love to have this scene with Percy any day. Okay that was lie, but after reading the first book in the Percy Jackson series, I wanted **_**someone **_**to kiss. And I picked Percy and Annabeth. Shocker. It might piss you off a little that I didn't keep it strictly on the right rules and everything of their little Greek world…I've only read the first book and half of the second, so I don't know all the facts. Sorry! Anyway, READ!**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL **_**PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS**_** CHARACTERS BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN. **

Annabeth POV

I watched the sun set and cast a last glow on the silhouettes of Half Blood Hill. My mind wasn't on many things- just what would happen in the months to come. Okay, so maybe it was on a lot of things.

Percy was a ways up the hill sitting with Grover, who was munching on more Diet Coke cans. His black hair was blowing slightly away from his face and his green eyes were fixed intently on the red sliver of sun that was left.

He was thinking about the same thing.

He suddenly broke his gaze and glanced over at me. An unknown feeling of something went down my spine.

_Silly girl,_ a voice said. _Your mother may know how to pass math tests, but it is I who knows most about love._ It was Aphrodite.

_What do you mean _love_?_ I panicked. _You were dating when you were married and your husband _knew. I'd just burst a Greek goddess's bubble.

_Fine. You can deal with this yourself, _Aphrodite snapped,_ but I'm not going to make it any easier for you._

Before I could apologize, I turned and Percy was directly in front of me.

"Hi," he smiled.

"H-hi," I stuttered. Aphrodite smirked. What was she doing in my head, anyway? My right arm shot forward to hold his hand.

_Oh my gods, Aphrodite. What the heck are you doing?_

_I figured out how to make you move!_ She squealed.

_Ohh snap. Please tell me you're not trying to-_

My other arm wrapped around his neck as he stared at me with surprised eyes.

_What did I ever do to you? What's this punishment for?_

_Nothing. You just need to get this relationship along faster. I'm not waiting any longer._

_What _relationship_?_

Then it happened. Percy's eyes twinkled in understanding and he leaned down to kiss me. I felt the feeling in my spine again, but this time it was stronger. I could feel his hand on my back like it was a hotspot.

_Curse your evil, romantic ways,_ I muttered to Aphrodite. I tried to remove my arms from around his neck, but they wouldn't budge.

_Haha, good luck,_ Aphrodite smirked. _Hope he's a good kisser! _And then there were only my thoughts in my head.

I would've been glad that I had my head back, but Percy's lips were only a few millimeters away from mine, I couldn't breathe, and I was getting dizzy. Who knew that Aphrodite would trick me into getting my first kiss from _Seaweed Br-_ohhh my gods. He's an amazing kisser. My mind stopped functioning and the only things I could feel were his arms around me and his warm lips against mine. WTF. This was not how it was supposed to happen. I was supposed to be repulsed, but I was doing the complete opposite. I was leaning into him further and he held me tighter.

"Do you care that your mom hates my dad?" he whispered against my lips.

Ungh. I was still dizzy. "Nooooo…" I sure didn't sound like Athena's daughter. I'd better not turn into one of those love-drunk girls who couldn't think for themselves.

He laughed. "I don't either."

_I told you so! Tell me this isn't the best thing that's ever happened to you,_ Aphrodite said smugly.

Sitting on the hill again but only this time in the arms of Percy Jackson made it hard for me to deny her. I felt safe and warm and loved. He was the only thing I'd ever needed.

-.-.-.-.-

"Wait, you're kidding me, right?" my mom said as she sat and stared at me earnestly. It'd been a while since I'd seen her. Normally I would've been happy that she'd made time to come down to camp to see me, but this wasn't just a normal visit.

"Nope. I'm not kidding," I smiled dryly.

"Honey, anyone but him…" she said. "You _are_ my daughter, right? Why would you pick him, of all people, anyway? He's not the smartest one out there…" she muttered.

"Mom!" I said, throwing my hands up in exasperation. I knew it wasn't cool to get mad at your Greek goddess-mother, but I couldn't help it. Percy wasn't as stupid as she described him.

"I can't believe you're still mad at Poseidon after the stupid temple incident!" Whoa, wrong move. I thought Athena would give me her 'do not mess with me' look, but she shook her head slowly.

"No, I don't know. I just-"

"You just don't want me to get into trouble, right Mom?" I realized, smiling.

"I never said that-"

"But you're thinking it! I promise I won't be harmed. He makes me feel so safe…" I trailed off. I _was _turning into a love-drunk girl.

Athena sighed. "Very well. As long as you don't get married before twenty, I'm fine with it."

"Twenty?"

"It's a Greek thing."

I felt like letting out a WOOHOO as I practically skipped down to the mess hall. I passed a girl from the Aphrodite cabin and beamed at her.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing…"

**AN: Lol. I know, it was kind of stupid, but I had to give it a shot…for Annabeth! Review even though it was crappy...please?**


	2. Another AN

**AN: Hey guys! Just thought I'd talk to you about a few things that were brought up in the reviews!**

**I know it might be hard to come to terms with it, but this is a one-shot. There isn't going to be anymore of the story after this. It was just a writing exercise that I thought would be cool to post. Sorry about that! I know I said so on my first AN before the story, but I guess not everyone reads the ones on the top ;) **

**Another thing I'd like to address is yes, I know this is a crossover and it should be in the crossover section of ff. The Host was not on the books list, so I put it in as only Percy Jackson. Sorry if I made you angry by doing that! Now you know why. Thanks to **_**asimplecritic **_**for pointing it out :)**

**So, that's it. I'm not changing my decision about keeping this a one-shot, because I have a lot of school work to do. Go find longer and better stories on my behalf, and have a great rest of the school year! (If you're still stuck in school like me)**

**Luv and good writing,**

**-ummmm26**


End file.
